A chance
by eve91
Summary: apa jadinya jika Jiyong, namja yang selalu disakiti oleh para yeoja, berubah menjadi yeoja. apa yang harus dilakukannya?. pairing Kwon jiyong-Choi Seunghyun/ many others. (jangan dilihat dari summary saja, silahkan dibaca)
1. Chapter 1

My first FF ! before my imagination out of my head, I write it down. Hope you enjoy this…

Enjoy reading DXDXDX

Pairing: Kwon Jiyoung -

- **Jumat Malam** -

Jarum kecil jam di sudut ruang tamu telah menunjuk angka 11, namun namja itu masih tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Namja itu Jiyoung, masih duduk terpekur di beranda apartemennya. "aaargh..", teriak Jiyoung. 'dasar perempuan sialan, mereka hanya mempermainkanku setelah mendapat apa yang mereka mau, tas mahal, sepatu mahal, baju mahal'. Suara televisi dari dalam ruang tamu lamat-lamat terdengar di telinganya, acara ramalan cuaca, mengabarkan bahwa malam ini akan terjadi hujan meteor. Jiyoung teringat kejadian sore tadi sesaat setelah ia dicampakan oleh teman kencannya, ia menolong wanita gipsi yang hampir terserempet mobil ugal-ugalan, wanita itu berkali-kali mengucapkan terima kasih dan berbisik di telinganya, "saat hujan meteor. Katakan keinginanmu, kau akan mendapatkannya".

Cih,, jiyoung tertawa mengingatnya, mustahil. Ia beranjak masuk ke dalam apartemennya sambil bergumam "enaknya menjadi yeoja,,pasti aku takkan merana seperti ini". Jiyoung tak menyadari bahwa tepat saat ia bergumam, beberapa meteor jatuh melintasi langit yang kelam.

- **Sabtu Pagi** -

Sinar matahari menembus jendela kamarnya yang tak bergorden, membuat silau dan tak nyaman, 'ahh.. ia lupa tak memasang gorden karena kelelahan merenung semalam'. Ia membuka mata karena kesal dan mengangkat tangannya, berusaha menghalangi matanya dari sinar matahari. 'he, mengapa jari-jari tanganku kecil dan lentik?,mungkin khayalanku saja'. Jiyong bangkit dari kasur empuknya menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Belum sempat membasuh wajahnya, Jiyong tertegun memandang pantulan wajahnya di cermin wastafel, disentuhnya wajahnya, seketika pantulan di cermin melakukan hal yang sama. Dilihatnya tangan, kaki, dada dan daerah di sekitar selangkangannya. "Mwo.. Andwaeee…." Teriak Jiyong, 'bagaimana mungkin? Tubuhnya menjadi tubuh wanita'. "Aish,,apa yang harus kulakukan? Erangnya putus asa. 'ah, permohonan, bintang jatuh, wanita gipsi. Dia harus mencarinya, ya, mencari wanita gipsi itu'.

.:. Jiiiaaah, selesai juga chap 1. Gomawo bagi yang bersedia baca (bow 90 derajat). Mian kalo banyak typo. Hehe. Mohon di-review, review kalian adalah penyemangat dalam melanjutkan chap selanjutnya..


	2. Chapter 2

Happy reading

Chapter 2.

Pairing: Kwon Jiyoung –choi seunghyun/many others

Last chap : karena permohonan, bintang jatuh dan wanita gipsi, Jiyong berubah menjadi yeoja. Jiyong bertekad mencari wanita gipsi itu untuk mengembalikannya seperti semula.

Pagi ini Jiyong bertekad mencari wanita gipsi yang membuatnya menjadi yeoja,, ia masih sibuk memilih baju yang akan dikenakannya sejak 1 jam yang lalu, pasalnya ia tidak bisa menemukan pakaian yang bisa menyembunyikan bentuk tubuhnya sekarang. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memakai kaos yang ditutup dengan jaket tebal dan celana selutut, untung saja lingkar pinggangnya tidak berubah, masih langsing seperti yeoja hanya saja lebih berisi sehingga pakaiannya melekat sempurna di tubuhnya. kemudian Jiyong berangkat menyusuri daerah dimana ia bertemu dengan wanita gipsi kemarin.

Sudah 5 jam Jiyong berjalan sambil bertanya kepada orang-orang di sekitar daerah tersebut, namun hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada yang mengenal wanita gipsi tersebut, aneh.. "aish..kemana lagi aku harus mencari?", lelah dan bosan karena tak juga menemukan wanita gipsi tersebut, Jiyong akhirnya memutuskan pulang ke apartemen.

Jiyong sampai di apartemen pada jam makan malam. "laparnyaa,, lebih baik aku memasak, makan malam lalu tidur".

'what do you want from me,,what do you want from me' nada dering handphone menginterupsi kegiatan memasak Jiyong.

"yeobseyo.."

"Jiyongiee…ini aku, bogoshipo"

"hyung… nado bogoshippo"

"apa kau ada waktu besok?"

"nde hyung, hmm.. ada yang ingin kuceritakan, ini menyangkut hidupku"

"wae?"

"aku bingung harus memulainya dari mana, besok kutunggu di Y café jam 10 pagi"

"arasso"

Setelah mendapat panggilan dari hyungnya, Jiyong merasa sedikit bebannya terangkat. Ia akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya dan akan meminta bantuan pada hyung untuk membantunya kembali ke tubuhnya yang semula. Untuk hari ini, Jiyong bisa tidur nyenyak

Jiyong bangun dengan semangat karena hari ini dia akan bertemu hyung yang sudah lama tak ia jumpai. Hari ini dia memutuskan memakai sweater merah dan celana jeans selutut, 'aih, manis sekali' pikirnya. 'ani..ani mana mungkin aku suka dengan tubuh seperti ini' segera disingkirkannya pikiran tersebut dari otaknya dan berangkat ke Y cafe.

Y café, Jiyong duduk di dekat jendela besar yang menampilkan jalanan di luar café yang ramai, memesan segelas cokelat hangat favoritnya. 'Ah, sepertinya hyung telat lagi hari ini, selalu begitu'.

Drrrt..drrrt..

Pesan dari hyung, 'mianhe Jiyongie, bisakah kau menungguku 15 menit lagi'

Segera Kuketik balasan, 'arasso..'

17 menit kemudian dia datang dan menyapaku. Matanya menatapku tak berkedip.

"wae hyung?"

"apa ini benar kau jiyongie?"

"aish.. apa kau meragukanku?"

"aniya.. hanya saja kau terlihat lebih manis dan cantik dibanding sebelumnya. Mmm.. apa kau operasi plastik?". Matanya terus menatapku takjub, ani..dia hanya fokus pada tubuh bagian depanku saja.

"ya ! ya! Seven hyung, Apa yang kau lihat? Kau membuatku tambah stress"

"arasso, ceritakanlah !"

Kuceritakan apa yang terjadi beberapa hari ini padanya dari awal sampai akhir. Dia hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti. Seven hyung adalah sepupu yang sangat dekat denganku. Namun karena profesinya sebagai penyanyi, aku jadi jarang bertemu dengannya, hanya jika tak ada jadwal atau ada hari-hari yang penting aku bisa bertemu dengannya.

"hmm, baiklah, mulai hari ini kau harus memanggilku oppa" ucapnya sambil tersenyum jahil

"andwae, apa kau gila?" jeritku

"kau yang gila babo, dengan penampilanmu yang sekarang akan terlihat aneh jika kau memanggilku hyung"

"nde, op…pa"

"good girl" ucapnya sambil mengacak rambutku

"apa kau tak mau membantuku kembali ke tubuhku yang normal? Aku tak betah dengan tubuh ini" rengekku

"ani.. aku senang melihatmu yang sekarang. Hahaha.. kau terlihat sexy"

"mwooo !"

Seharian ini aku menghabiskan waktuku bersama Seven oppa berbelanja, yah meski hanya aku yang dibelanjakan. Dia memaksaku, menarik-narikku, menyeretku masuk ke dalam took yang menjual pakaian wanita yang menurutnya manis.

'aku lelah menyalahkan diriku hingga seperti ini'

'aku rindu tempat tidurku'

Pagi ini aku bangun kesiangan karena tak bisa memejamkan mata semalaman, memikirkan hal yang beberapa hari ini terjadi. Aku baru terlelap saat dini hari. Secepat kilat aku mandi dan sarapan seadanya, hari ini aku kembali memulai aktivitas senin-jumatku di Choi corp.

"selamat pagi eonni,, tumben telat" Tanya sandarac, si resepsionis di lantai bawah

"ahh.. nde" jawabkan tersenyum kaku

Pasti kalian bingung kenapa Sandara memanggilku eonni, hal ini karena semenjak aku berubah menjadi yeoja, orang-orang di sekelilingku entah kenapa beranggapan bahwa aku memang yeoja dari dulu. Seperti anak tetangga sebelah apartemenku saat berpapasan denganku di tangga apartemen.

"annyeonghaseyo noona.."

"eh.. annyeong. Jino-yah, apa sekarang aku berbeda? Apa ada yang berubah dariku?" tanyaku sambil memutar-mutar tubuhku agar dia menyadarinya.

"hmm, kau aneh noona. Tak ada yang berubah darimu, tetap saja cantik" jawabnya sambil ngeloyor pergi

Back to Choi building,

"tungguuu.." teriakku mengejar lift yang mulai tertutup. Buru-buru aku masuk ke dalam lift yang hanya berisi 2 namja, salah satu namja tersebut kukenal sebagai sekertaris Choi sajangnim, dan satunya

'Deg … '

'mengapa dia disini?' segera kututup wajahku dengan dokumen yang kupegang sebelum dia melihatku yang seperti ini.

'mengapa aku harus bertemu lagi dengan dia dalam keadaan ini'

….

Miaaann readers sayang… lama update-nya ya.. Maklumkan saya karena sibuk kencan dengan tugas yang panjangnya mirip antrian BLT. segini sudah cukup panjang kan..

Big thanks to my reviewers: [001special] [ryuji] [maya22] [onelastlie] [ ] [YoonAndi] [yamanaka aya]

Mian gak balas review kalian, tapi aku baca kok !

Last but not least, please di review, karena review kalian adalah penyemangat dalam melanjutkan chap selanjutnya..


	3. Chapter 3

Happy reading

Chapter 3.

Pairing: Kwon Jiyoung –choi seunghyun/many others

Last chap :

"tungguuu.." teriakku mengejar lift yang mulai tertutup. Buru-buru aku masuk ke dalam lift yang hanya berisi 2 namja, salah satu namja tersebut kukenal sebagai sekertaris Choi sajangnim, dan satunya

'Deg … '

'mengapa dia disini?' segera kututup wajahku dengan dokumen yang kupegang sebelum dia melihatku yang seperti ini.

'mengapa aku harus bertemu lagi dengan dia dalam keadaan ini'

…..

Namja itu sunbaeku saat high school, Choi Seunghyun. Namja yang kukagumi karena ketampanannya, matanya yang tajam dan rahang tegasnya seakan memanggilku untuk membelainya. Tak tahukah dia jika dulu aku sering mencuri pandang saat di kantin, di lapangan basket dan lorong sekolah.

Setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, rasa itu masih ada di sudut hatiku. Terbukti dengan hatiku yang berdegup kencang meski hanya sekilas melihatnya. Apa yang dilakukannya di Choi company ini? Bukannya di Choi entertainment.

'klink…' pintu lift yang terbuka menyadarkanku dari lamunan tentang Seunghyun sunbae, dengan tergesa-gesa aku keluar menuju bilik kerjaku.

"selamat pagi Jiyongie.. omo, kenapa denganmu? Mengapa wajahmu memerah? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Daesung beruntun.

"ania.. aku tak apa" balasku sambil tersenyum manis dan duduk di bilik kerjaku yang bersebelahan dengan bilik kerja Daesung.

…

Tak terasa jam makan siang datang, tepat dengan selesainya pekerjaanku mengedit dokumen-dokumen bulan ini yang akan diserahkan pada kepala departemen sore ini.

" Jiyongie.. kajja kita ke kantin, aku sangat lapar" ajak daesung dari bilik sebelah

" kajja… " setelah membereskan tumpukan dokumen, aku dan Daesung turun ke lantai 1 dimana kantin berada

….

Sesampainya di kantin aku dan Daesung langsung memesan makanan dan duduk di sebelah konter minuman. Aku dan Daesung berteman sejak kami sama-sama bekerja di kantor ini sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu. Daesung adalah yeoja periang dan hangat sehingga tidak butuh waktu lami hingga kami menjadi teman dekat.

Suara bisik- bisik terdengar dari meja sekitar kami seiring dengan datangnya 2 namja dari arah pintu kantin. 2 namja itu adalah kepala departemenku Dong Youngbae dan namja di lift pagi tadi Choi seunghyun.

Daesung yang duduk di sebelahku berbisik kecil, " Jiyongie.. kau tau? Namja yang datang bersama kepala departemen adalah direktur baru Choi company ini"

" mwo,, sejak kapan itu terjadi?" bisikku pula dengan terkejut

" sejak pagi ini, aku mendengarnya dari yeoja-yeoja centil di kamar mandi" ucap Daesung santai sambil menyantap makan siangnya.

'omo, omo, apalagi ini? Haruskah aku senang atau sedih sekantor dengan orang yang aku kagumi ini'

…

Malam ini aku duduk santai sambil menonton drama favoritku ketika pintu apartemen terbuka dan memunculkan sosok yang kusayangi.

" annyeong yeodongsaengku yang cantik" sapa Seven oppa sambil mencubit pipiku

" Tumben menemuiku di apartemen, tak ada jadwal?" kataku sinis

"wae? Tak bolehkah aku merindukanmu? Oppamu ini sangat merindukanmu, jadi bersiaplah dan berdandan yang cantik, kita akan dinner di luar"

Tak sempat aku menjawab, oppa sudah menarikku ke dalam kamar sehingga dengan sangat berat hati aku harus meninggalkan 1 episode drama kesayanganku malam ini. Aku memutuskan untuk memakai dress selutut tanpa lengan berwarna peach dengan rambut sebahuku yang terurai. Sekilas aku melihat cermin, cantiiiknyaa…

…..

At G Restaurant

"oppa, kapan kita memesan makanan?" tanyaku sambil membolak balik buku menu dengan kesal karena sejak tadi kami Seven oppa tidak berminat memesan makanan dan hanya mengutak atik ponselnya.

"sebentar lagi Jiyongie, setelah temanku datang" tangannya mengelus rambutku saying "ah, itu dia.." tunjuknya ke pintu restaurant.

Karena penasaran, aku menoleh ke pintu restoran dan 'omo, apa yang dilakukannya disini? Apa dia teman Seven oppa? Aish.. mengapa seharian ini aku selalu bertemu dengannya. Refleks aku menutup wajahku dengan buku menu yang kupegang sambil berharap bukan dia orang yang ditunggu Seven opppa.

Sepertinya harapanku tidak terkabul, karena ternyata memang dia orang yang ditunggu Seven opppa.

"annyeonghaseyo Seven-ssi, maaf aku terlambat karena masih ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan" sapanya sambil berjabat tangan

" tidak apa-apa Seunghyun-ssi, duduklah. Oh ya, aku mengajak seseorang bersamaku, kuharap kau tak keberatan" balas Seven dan menoleh pada Jiyong. "perkenalkan ini yeodongsaengku" tangannya dengan cepat menurunkan buku menu yang menghalangi wajah Jiyong.

"eh, an- nyeong. Kwon Jiyong imnida" ucapku terbata karena hatiku berdegup kencang jika berada di dekat Seunghyun.

Seunghyun tersenyum ke arahku, oh.. sunbae senyummu sangat menawan, rasanya malam ini aku akan tidur nyenyak sambil membayangkan dirimu.

Selama makan malam berlangsung aku hanya menunduk, sesekali mendongak untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan padaku ataupun tersenyum sopan jika ada suatu hal yang lucu. Dalam makan malam ini yang ternyata sebuah urusan pekerjaan, aku mengetahui bahwa Seven oppa akan menjadi brand ambassador untuk produk Choi company.

…..

At Jiyong apartement

"Ya ! apa yang kau rencanakan ? mengapa kau mempertemukanku dengan Seunghyun ? kau tahu jika aku suka padanya, sehingga kau merancanakan ini kan?" semburku marah pada Seven oppa sesampainya di apartemen.

"aigooo… mengapa kau kasar pada oppamu ini? Seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena telah kupertemukan dengan pria idamanmu" ucapnya sambil berjalan ke lemari es dan mengambil minuman kaleng.

"mwo… ya! Mau kemana kau?" teriakku karena sekarang Seven oppa masuk ke kamar tamu.

"selamat malam Jiyongie, sepertinya aku akan menginap mala mini" ucap Seven sambil menutup pintu kamar.

"aish.." jerit Jiyong mengacak rambutnya karena kesal

…

Sudah 20 menit Jiyong menunggu bis yang akan mengantarnya ke kantor, tapi entah kenapa semua bis yang lewat selalu penuh sehingga ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk naik. Jiyong memang terbiasa untuk menggunakan transportasi umum untuk bepergian. Bukannya ia tak sanggup untuk membeli mobil, orang-orang di sekitarnya juga selalu menyuruhnya untuk menggunakan mobil, hanya saja ia tidak bisa dan tidak mau menyetir mobil karena takut.

Beberapa saat kemudian mobil BMW hitam berhenti disampingnya dan menampilkan wajah yang selalu diimpikannya.

" hi, Jiyongie,, perlu tumpangan?" Tanya seunghyun dengan senyum mautnya

"ani,, terima kasih atas tawarannya, aku akan menunggu bis yang berikutnya" tolakku halus

"naiklah Jiyongie, lagipula kita sekantor" Seunghyun masih menunggu jawaban Jiyong

"hmm.." bagaimana Seunghyun tahu bahwa Jiyong bekerja di Choi company, pasti ini perbuatan Seven. Awas saja kau oppa,,

"aku memaksa Jiyongie.." ucapnya dengan penekanan

"nde,, maaf merepotkan sajangnim"

Jiyong segera naik ke mobil Seunghyun mendengar nada penekanan yang diucapakan Seunghyun.

Tak tahukah Jiyong ketika ia naik ke mobil, Seunghyun menyeringai.

…..

Ye..ye..ye akhirnya bisa update lagi….. meski banyak typo, tolong dimaklumi..

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dengan Jiyong? Mengapa Seunghyun menyeringai.. kita tunggu di chapter selanjutnya. hahaha

Thanks berat buat yang udah review.

Mian gak balas review kalian, tapi aku baca kok !

Last but not least, please di review, karena review kalian adalah penyemangat dalam melanjutkan chap selanjutnya..


End file.
